


What if Ren was a Lion and not a Japanese Spitz

by SanaVenus



Series: Ren is a Lion AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ren is a Lion AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a collection of shorts involving scenes where things would be different if Ren was a Lion and not a Japanese Spitz. I'm sorry they're probably not great but I'm hoping they at least get better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Ren was a Lion and not a Japanese Spitz

**Author's Note:**

> Scene from Episode 3 of the anime where Aoba finds Noiz in his room and later Koujaku and Clear show up and they start fighting. Except Ren is a Lion and tries to stop them fighting instead of Aoba yelling. 
> 
> Lion Ren is basically Ren except he is a large Navy Blue lion. Same voice, same behaviour just super large and extra fluffy.

Aoba finished up at work and retrieved Ren from the room downstairs where the all mate had been resting, too large to sit upstairs in the main shop, especially with the brats running around. Ren was always more conscious of his size then he thought Aoba was, but by this time the people they passed never seemed to be too bothered by the pair, while perhaps they wouldn't approach them, they weren't outwardly afraid of them either, probably because if anyone did talk to them they were always greeted politely by Ren, something about him made him at least appear a lot less frightening then a real lion. 

The pair reached Aoba’s house and Aoba was alarmed realising his door had been unlocked when he and Ren were both sure he had locked it. Quietly the pair went up to his room. Only to find a man in Aoba’s room whom Aoba had seen earlier that day at work, Ren watched as the pair spoke to each other, trying to piece together what was going on as much as Aoba was. He was soon alerted to the fact this was the opponent they’d fought in Rhyme the other day. Ren became hostile but didn’t attack just yet. However as things began to get hostile on the blonde’s end another male appeared this time in a gas mask and Ren recognised him as well, he had helped Aoba after the drive by. As the blonde was distracted by the new arrival, Koujaku burst into the room yelling.

Ren began to settle down at least feeling comfortable with Koujaku around, Aoba would be safe… However the blonde and Koujaku began to argue and a fight broke out. Aoba was desperate to stop them but the pair weren’t listening. Clear the man in the gas mask appeared to be unphased as well suddenly deciding to pet Ren’s fluffy mane much to the lion’s displeasure.

Desperate to get them to stop Ren decided he would let off a horrible roar and stun them all, except it didn’t go according to plan. Ren’s roar was something more akin to someone such as Aoba deciding to say “Roar” in a sort of aggressive way. Ren himself was quite startled that it didn’t sound as he had imagined it. It did however have some of the desired effect. Koujaku and the blonde both paused stunned to look at the Lion Clear’s hands also ceased fluffing his fur, Aoba also turned to look at the lion. 

Aoba was the first to laugh, and it was loud and rather hard making Ren feel ashamed, Koujaku followed next equally as loud why the blonde seemed to chuckle perhaps thinking outright laughing would ruin his appearance to the group. Tae appeared in the doorway to tell everyone to stop making such a racket and Ren sunk down to the floor resting his head on his crossed paws distressed by what had just happened at somewhat embarrassed over how badly it had gone. He didn’t even understand it. 

As the other all moved to go downstairs, Aoba stopped and sat down in front of Ren extending his hand to the lion’s head and petting his mane. He had a soft smile and Ren looked up at him. “Aoba…” Ren started, “Thank you for Everything.” Aoba said to him as Ren started to sit up. 

“Likewise.” Ren answered with something that could be described as a smile. Aoba brought his head close and touched Ren’s forehead with his own while his hands petted his fluffy mane. 

“I hope you’ll keep putting up with me.”

“Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has suggestions for other scenes to do please let me know, even if these are bad I really want to write them because they make me feel happy. 
> 
> If you can help at all with my writing, criticism and advice I will love you forever if you tell me.


End file.
